Un named story
by Kalanyl
Summary: I wanted to put my story up to get peoples opinions...Its not even a full chapter, feel free to send any comments, suggestions, criticisms or anything else you may feel like saying.


Chapter 1- Unexpected Run in

Tam Naïlo (Nightbreeze) lay down under the shade of a large oak for a nap. His raven, Pasol, was perched watchfully over its master. Tam and Pasol had been together for many years now, 12 years to be exact, the time that Tam admitted to himself and others that he was different. He had been showing signs of magical power for years, but had a hard time accepting that his magic was innate and not learned. There were many wizards in his elven home of Alata, so magic was common, but wizardry is a science that anyone possessing the intellect could master. As a child of a noble family he was sent to study at both the wizardry school and the fighter's school. He showed little potential at either. Somewhere around his 100th birthday, not old enough to move from his parents house by elven standards, strange things started to happen where ever he went. Tam would simply think of dancing lights and there would be dancing lights in front of him. He had always known he was special, but this was too much to take in. He hid it from his parents for 7 years before they found out. They assured him that it was special, that he had no reason to hide it, but it still took him 3 more years to finally accept his innate magical powers. It was around that time that (name for raven) and Tam found each other. There was something about the magic in each of them that created an instant bond. Tam taught Pasol how to speak, and Pasol in turn helped Tam appraise basic objects. Just a year after their meeting Tam decided he was going to leave home and go on an adventure. He wandered for many years, looking to test his magical abilities, as well as those of his trusted companion. Thus in Tam's 122nd year of life he had come to the point that he learned the spell that all magic users long to know, Fireball. It was also on this glorious day that he would meet someone that would change his life forever.

Sabine Helvi'Ett (Those above Magic) hid in a cave from the bright noonday sun. Like many of the days before Sabine sat in the darkest corner reflecting over what brought her to cursed surface world, the Land of perpetual light as many in her race called it. Her own people, Drow of the Underdark, disowned her years ago; her family had kicked her out for conspiracy against their evil deity Lolth. However she herself still followed a path of evil, she did not owe her loyalty to any god or goddess. After many years on the streets, and many nearly fatal attacks, Sabine decided to leave the city. Traveling the Underdark alone is dangerous even for the most skilled of adventurers. Setting out at the young age of 120 was to many a death wish. Sabine spent most of her 6 years in the Underdark avoiding attention. Striking at foes when it was best and running when needed. Having been on the surface for only a few days, Sabine had only ventured out once, but had made up her mind that this night she would travel under the sky again. Still many hours until night fall, Sabine settled in and tried to get a few fitful hours of sleep.

Tam awoke from his nap shortly after the moon rose in the sky, his eyes quickly adjusting to the low light visibility. Pasol quietly flew down from his perch and landed on Tam's shoulder making jokes about Tam sleeping to long. A low rumbling noise sounded. After looking around for the source of the noise, Tam realized it was his stomach that had created the sound. "What do you say we go find a rabbit Pasol", Tam announced. Pasol only nodded his head in agreement. Shortly after departing the Oak tree, Tam spotted a rabbit dodging under a bush. He decided this would be a great opportunity to try out his Fireball spell. "_Adori Mas Flam"_ he whispered. A tiny bead of red fire shoot out from the tip of Tam's pointed figure, only to explode into a massive ball of fire upon reaching the bush. "Perfect aim, now hopefully it's dead and perfectly cooked", Tam squealed. After retrieving, and skinning the charred corpse of the rabbit Tam thought he heard a twig snap a few yards away. Acting like he heard nothing, Tam slowly made his way towards the sound, only to find a knife to this throat.

"I was raised to believe that all of my problems could be traced back to your kind. Now that I have a chance to find my revenge, I am unable to slit your throat. I won't be satisfied killing you like this", Sabine whispered into Tam's ear. She dropped Tam to the ground and took a few steps back. "Stand up and face me, I will even give you first strike".

Tam struggled back to his feet, still too stunned to fully comprehend what has going on. Due to his past encounters with hostile creatures, Tam was already preparing a spell.

"I see you wear the robes of a Wizard, and yet you carry no spell book or spell components", commented Sabine.

Suddenly 3 missiles shot out from Tam's finger tips toward Sabine. The first 2 missiles made contact with her body and just dissipated. Tam seeing this directed the third missile off to the side and past Sabine.

"I know that spell, Magic missile was it? I must admit I have never seen it miss. You must be a very pathetic Wizard indeed", she taunted. Suddenly the last missile spun around and struck Sabine in the back of the head. Sabine, well used to surprise attacks, barely flinched as she was struck. "Very clever, and to think I thought this was going to be easy", Sabine said with a widespread evil grin. She pulled out her short sword and took an attack position. "I think I will enjoy this"

Tam was in the midst of casting his next spell when Sabine charged forward. Thanks to Pasol quick thinking he distracted her just long enough for Tam to finish his spell. Suddenly instead of just one Tam, there were 7. Sabine seeing the ploy and having fought against a similar spell before swung her sword wide catching the first two images before the rest were able to dodge out of the way. The images that were hit just disappeared in a cloud of dust. The remaining 5 Tam's started casting a spell. Sabine chose one at random, and struck it with a deadly blow to the neck. Unfortunately she chose wrong and that image just disappeared like the first two. Sabine's blade burst into light just like a torch had just been lit. Sabine still used to the darkness of underground dropped her sword and averter her eyes temporarily blinded. This gave Tam the time he needed to distance himself and begin to cast a fireball spell. Sabine recovered just in time to see the tiny red bead fly from all 5 images pointer finger. She was able to react fast enough to avoid the epicenter, but was not fast enough to avoid the explosion, which gave her many burns and nearly knocked her unconscious. Sabine had been paying close enough attention this time to tell where the explosive ball came from; she quickly collected herself and charged once again. Tam momentarily thinking he had won, barely had time to get his dagger out before Sabine's short sword found its mark. The dagger fell from his fingers as Sabine withdrew her sword from his flesh. Tam, knowing he was no match anymore for this deranged Drow, quickly and silently cast an invisibility spell.

"Coward", Sabine screamed as Tam silently slunk off into the woods away from the battle. "I will find you again, and next time I won't give you the chance to run".

Once Tam was far enough from the Drow he reached into his pack and pulled out a stoppered bottle full of a red liquid. He quickly took the stopper out and poured a little of the liquid over the wound in his chest. Tam then moved the bottle up to his lips and took a long swig of the sweet liquid. Looking back down at his chest, Tam watched as the wound slowly stitched itself closed and left a small pink scar. He restoppered the bottle, and placed it back in his pack, before continuing on his way. For the next hour Tam stopped every 10 minutes to check for pursuit. Hearing nothing he eventually stopped worrying and settled in for the night. Sleep was near impossible to come by, but eventually Tam slipped out of consciousness.


End file.
